devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante
Dante is the main character in the Devil May Cry series and a demon/human hybrid. He is the son of Sparda and Eva, as well as the twin brother of Vergil Appearance Dante has white hair, which remains in a fairly consistent style throughout his appearances, although there are a few minor changes. He regularly limits his outfit to a red coat and black pants, although he shows more variety in his shirts. Appearance and role in the game In the original Devil May Cry, Dante is hired by Trish, a mysterious woman who looks similar to his deceased mother, to stop the return of the demon king Mundus. However, she is actually setting up events for Mundus' agents to kill Dante as he makes his way to Mundus himself. During the course of the game Dante is also reunited with his brother Vergil, who, under the control of Mundus, attempts to kill him. Trish eventually betrays Mundus to save Dante, and the pair work together to lock Mundus in the demon world. Afterwards, they become partners in Dante's demon slaying business, now re-named "Devil Never Cry". After the success of the first game, Capcom immediately began development of its sequel, Devil May Cry 2. Hideki Kamiya, who directed the first game, was not involved in the sequel's development and the new creative team took a different direction. Dante's character was changed so that he spoke little, and his cocky attitude was largely absent. He also had a habit of flipping a coin to make his decisions. Set some time after the first game, Devil May Cry 2 focuses on aiding the character Lucia in defeating Arius, an international businessman who uses demonic power and seeks to conquer the world. At the end of the game, Dante must go into the demon world to stop a major demon from escaping, but the gate closes behind him and he is trapped. With no way back to the human world, Dante heads even deeper into the demon world on his motorcycle. There is an extra scene after the credits, in which Lucia is sitting in Dante's office when she hears a motorcycle outside and rushes out to see who it is. The third game, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, serves as a prequel to the first game and features a younger and cockier Dante. While developed by the same team that did the second game, Devil May Cry 3 was much better received than the previous installment for staying true to the original. He has considerably more dialog during cutscenes, and players can verbally taunt monsters during gameplay. In the story, Dante is drawn out by his brother Vergil, who is attempting to reopen the portal to the demon world in order to obtain the full power of Sparda, which remains on the other side contained within the sword Force Edge. Along the way, Dante encounters Lady, who is in pursuit of her father Arkham, who is working with Vergil but has plans of his own. In the end, Dante claims ownership of the Force Edge, while Vergil chooses to remain in the demon world. Dante matures considerably during the game and, inspired by Lady's courage and commitment to her own family, continues his demon hunting business with a greater sense of purpose. They become partners, and he decides to call his shop "Devil May Cry", after something Lady had said to comfort him. The upcoming Devil May Cry 4, produced by Resident Evil 4 producer, Hiroyuki Kobayashi, will be the first game not to feature Dante as the primary playable character. Dante is seen as an antagonist or antihero, at least at first, by the game's lead character, Nero. In one of the trailers released, Dante literally crashes into a meeting of the Kyōdan Kishi (Order of the Sword) and kills their leader as well as several other people. This leads to a confrontation between Dante and Nero. Personality Dante has a very devil may care personality. Originally he was incredibly flippant, mouthing off to the most powerful of demons, and generally enjoying rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature somewhat as time goes by, but he never really loses the attitude. Dante is also seemingly unflappable, never seeming to be outwardly fazed by anything, whether that's being attacked by Hells in his office or a giant serpent demon closing it's jaws on him from behind. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring, or even callous. However, he actually has a very strong sense of right and wrong, he prefers to fight fair and can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he is making quips the entire time. Unusually, while he seems to have a few issues with his own demonic side, Dante has no qualms about accepting demons who seem to be good, like Trish or Brad Powers And Abilities As one of the Sons of Sparda, Dante has powers that surpass even those of many demons. Physically, he is strong enough to cut through stone with little difficulty and has shown himself able to match demons much larger then himself in raw muscle. He has even fallen from a tower block with no effect other then the ground cracking as he landed. Dante is also extremely agile, able to dodge bullets and jump great heights. He can also channel his demonic energy into objects, as demonstrated in the Charged Shots, Drive technique, and in the anime where he channeled his powers into a bike to catch up to a demon. However, he states that he cannot, and will not kill a human, he also claimed that "humans are mostly worse than demons" in the anime. Dante has phenomenal regenerative capabilities. He can heal seemingly any wound instantly. Added to this is great durability; wounds that would incapacitate even a demon seem to have no effect on him. Unfortunately when under constant stress or forced into multiple confrontations with powerful opponents, this ability can be hampered. Thanks to his father, Dante can transform, releasing his demon half through a process known as Devil Trigger (What he looks like in his demon form varies. In Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3 his appearance altered slightly depending on what weapon he used, however in the anime and Devil May Cry 2, his form shows no variation. What its appearance in Devil May Cry 4 will be remains uncertain). In this form, his powers increase exponentially, as well as gaining new ones. The exact limits of his powers in this form are unclear, however he was able to defeat a demon as powerful as Abigal in mere seconds in this form, completely obliterating the demon's new body and essence. Weapons Dante uses a variety of weapons, although he specialises in guns, swords and gauntlets Notable/Trademark Swords *Rebellion *Sparda *Force Edge *Agni and Rudra *Alastor Gauntlets *Beowulf's Gauntlets *Ifrit *Gilgamesh Guns * Ebony & Ivory History Pre-Games After his father's death/disappearance, Dante and his family were attacked by demons. Vergil disappeared and his mother was killed. Surviving, Dante would spend the time between this event and the manga learning to control his powers and meeting Enzo, eventually starting a shop. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Non-canonical Novels The novels were originally written to fill the gap between Dante's past and subsequently Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2. However, with the release of new canonical material, eg Devil May Cry 3, major contradictions have removed the novels from continuity. Comics Three issues of a comic adaptation of the first game was published by Canadian publisher Dreamwave Productions in 2004, but was left unfinished when the company went bankrupt in 2005. The third issue ended with Dante being knocked out Trish. Trivia *Dante is a big fan of pizza and strawberry sundaes *Dante mentions that he dislikes olives, ironically he usually get olives on his pizza after asking for them to be excluded. *Dante has extremely bad luck, losing in any form of gambling that has nothing to do with devil slaying. *The anime mentions that Dante is horribly in debt, owing Lady a large amount of money as well as paying the city for any property damages he causes while devil slaying. *Interestingly, Dante always gets stabbed by his own sword in every instalment (excluding DMC 2) by an opponent. In DMC, Trish pins him to the floor with the Force Edge. In DMC3, Vergil stabs him with the Rebellion. In the anime, Sid impales him through the heart on a cross. In DMC4, after hurling Dante into the Sparda statue, Nero spears him with the Rebellion. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry Anime Category:Devil May Cry Manga